deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Momiji vs Taki
Momiji vs Taki '''is a theoretical episode of Death Battle, featuring Momiji of Ninja Gaiden and Taki of Soul Calibur. Description Momiji vs Taki! Battle of the ninja femme fatales! Introduction Wiz: Female ninjas are often forgotten, overlooked in favor of their male counterparts. But when they're given the opportunity to shine, they make sure to leave their mark. '''Boomstick: Momiji, the kunoichi warrior and Ryu Hayabusa's protege. Wiz: And Taki, Soul Calibur's resident demon hunting ninja. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Momiji Wiz: Born in Japan, Momiji and her sister Kureha were raised to be Dragon Shrine Maidens, guardians of the Eye of the Dragon, which contains the spirit of a powerful dragon. Boomstick: Basically it has a lot to do with dragons. Which is fucking awesome. Seriously, why didn't I grow up to have that kind of life? Wiz: Her duties mostly entailed preservation of relics from the Dragon Lineage, a dynasty based in the Hayabusa Village. She also carried out rituals to purify the world of its evil forces. Boomstick: Alright's that enough boring shit. We know what you're all waiting for, the inevitable tragedy that changed the course of her life! Wiz: Well I guess if it stops us from padding out the run time. Boomstick: Screw the run time! We gotta make sure no one clicks away from this episode! Wiz: Always about the views with you. Anyway, one day, while Momiji was away from home out on a job, her village was attacked and Kureha was killed protecting the Dark Dragon Blade. Boomstick: You could imagine Momiji's reaction to coming home to having her village be ransacked. This would lead to her seeking out ninja training under the one and only Ryu Hayabusa. Wiz: Under Hayabusa's tutelage, Momiji went from being a simple Shrine Maiden to one of the deadliest ninjas in the Hayabusa Clan. She utilizes Hayabusa's custom style aiki-jujutsu, which as you might've guessed, is a combination of aikido and jujutsu, if she needs to fight hand-to-hand. Since she is a kunoichi, she specializes in grapples and throws as well. Boomstick: Oh and don't get us started on her weapons. Momiji's main weapon is the Heavenly Dragon Naginata, a halberd-style staff that is kept mainly by Shrine Maidens and is said to have been crafted out of a dragon's tailbone. But should she ever be in the mood for something different, she's also skilled in the use of katanas, a bow known as the Heavensong bow, another Shrine Maiden weapon, and kunai, ninja throwing knives. ''' Wiz: Momiji is also in great physical condition, possibly even more so than Ryu himself. She boasts great agility, capable of briefly moving at hypersonic speed, which is Mach 5 and beyond. And like most ninjas, Momiji is acrobatic and can effortlessly jump from multiple platforms at various heights and even run on walls for a short time. She possesses near superhuman durability and has survived taking gunshots, daggers, and magic fireballs, all of which would have killed anyone else in an instant. '''Boomstick: She can also manipulate her ki to purify areas of evil forces and haunted locations. Momiji is also the healer that everyone wants on their team. Not only can she heal others, but she can heal fatal wounds with her spiritual life-force. Damn, does that make her immortal? Wiz: Well no, it doesn't. Momiji can be killed fast enough for her to not be able to use it, and her spiritual life-force is not unlimited, so she must use it wisely. Boomstick: Eh, who's counting? Momiji may be a caring and loving woman, but she's a nightmare for anyone stupid enough to threaten her. ' Momiji: If I fail here, I'll never be able to face the people of my village. I will unleash the true power of the Dragon Shrine Maiden! Taki Wiz: Taki was born in Japan, and is an outcast of the Fu-Ma clan. Orphaned at a young age, she was taken in and raised by a ninja master named Toki. '''Boomstick: Because nothing says automatic badass like being raised by a ninja. ' Wiz: Under his care, Taki was trained to be a ninja, learning techniques such as espionage and scheming. However, one day Toki had left for a journey to search for a ninjato known as Mekki-Maru. 'Boomstick: But surprise! This weapon was actually enchanted by the Soul Edge and corrupted Toki. Once family now enemies, Taki had fought her foster father to try shaking the evil in him loose. After settling matters with him, she struck out on her own to put an end to the Soul Edge. ' Wiz: Taki used every bit of training she learned from her former master to become one of the deadliest Fu-Ma ninjas there is. She is equipped with her trusted blades Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru, which were given to her as a gift. '''Boomstick: Wait a minute, I thought Mekki-Maru was enchanted by the Soul Edge and made her father evil. How is she alright? Wiz: Well Taki is blessed with a special magic that makes her immune to the evil force of the Soul Edge, even going as far as to be able touch fragments of it and not be afflicted. And above that, she can use the magic against any of her foes without worrying about losing control of it. Boomstick: Even without her magical swords, she's still a threat as an expert in hand-to-hand combat and can even smith her own weapons. ' Wiz: Taki also possesses enhanced speed, being able to outrun an explosion and having superb reaction time on par with Misturugi, who's fast enough to deflect bullets. And if Taki is weilding Fu-Ma Kugi, which is weaponry used by the Fu-Ma clan to slay demons, her already high stamina becomes unlimited. '''Boomstick: Well that's unfortunate for anyone who happens to piss her off that day, because Taki is an expert killer. She's defeated Cervantes, who needed 3 guys to take down, and Voldo, who's just, well, weird. ' Wiz: While killing Cervantes with the help of Sophitia and Siegfried doesn't sound that impressive on Taki's end, keep in mind that Taki was the one who dealt the killing blow, meaning the fight would've been a victory for Cervantes if she hadn't shown up. 'Boomstick: Her abilities also change depending on what weapons she's using, which serves to make sure her opponent never knows what she has in store for them. ' Wiz: Volatile and calculating as she might be, Taki isn't unstoppable. She's still a human by all accounts and can be beaten down or killed by normal means. She also doesn't have very good range, so she's better off staying close to her opponent for most of the fight if she wants to keep the upper hand. 'Boomstick: But one or two instances of basic drawbacks don't really mean much to an expert demon slayer. If I were a demon, I would think twice before fucking with Taki. ' Taki: Quit while you're ahead...unless you want to die. Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's to end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE! 'Battle' Momiji is taking a walk through a sakura forest when she is suddenly confronted by a small group of fiends. She disposes of them rather quickly, until one is beheaded from behind. It is then shown to be Taki. Taki: You're powerful. I can see it. Momiji: Move along, friend. This land is protected. Taki: Unfortunately, you stand in the way of me and my mission. The threat you pose to me must be dealt with. FIGHT! Momiji charges at Taki with her naginata and attempts to impale Taki, who dodges her attacks. Taki swipes her Rekki-Maru at Momiji a few times, but Momiji is able to block it. They clash, and Momiji is able to get the upper hand and bashes Taki with the blunt end of her naginata. Momiji then plants the naginata into the ground and spin kicks Taki away. Taki recovers and charges back at Momiji, getting a swift combo of punches and kicks in. Momiji trades hits with her, and ends it by triple kicking Taki into the air and sending her flying. Taki gets back up and throws a knife at Momiji, which she catches. Momiji throws it back, but Taki deflects it. Taking advantage of the distance, Momiji does some ninja jumps backwards and draws her Heavensong bow and fires a few arrows. Taki dodges a couple of arrows but one grazes her arm. Taki ducks her head, dodging more arrows while closing the gap between her and Momiji. She manages to get behind Momiji and delivers a swift kick to the back of her head. Momiji rolls away to recover and pulls her naginata back out. She gets a swift cut at Taki but she dodges the next swipe and chops the naginata in half with her Rekki-Maru, then uses Mekki-Maru to slash Momiji. Taki: You are without your weapon. It would be wise if you gave up. Momiji: First, I have plenty of weapons left. *pulls out a katana* Second, the Hayabusa clan never gives up! Momiji and Taki clash with their blades. Taki wins the clash but Momiji quickly regains control and gets a couple of good slashes on Taki. Taki is dazed and Momiji goes in for an uppercut, but Taki blocks it and kicks Momiji into a wall. Momiji bounces off and retaliates with a jumping kick, which connects on Taki. Taki then switches to her Fu-Ma Kugi. Taki: I'm ending this foolishness! Taki charges at Momiji and begins pummeling her relentlessly with her newly boosted stamina from the Fu-Ma Kugi, finishing the assault with some nasty slashes on Momiji, who is now hunched on the ground and badly wounded. Taki: Had enough? Momiji: Not quite. Momiji heals her wounds with her life-force ki and is back in the fight. Taki again tries to finish Momiji off with fast attacks but Momiji uses her speed to dodge her attacks in the blink of an eye. Momiji then cuts off Taki's arm, stabs her in the back with her katana, and jumps forward in the air, draws her Heavensong bow, and shoots an arrow right into Taki's face. Taki hits the ground dead and Momiji lands. Momiji: Wish it hadn't come to that. KO! Results Boomstick: Sweet! Put an apple on her head next! Wiz: Both of these fighters were incredibly powerful, but Momiji's superior training, arsenal, and abilities ultimately pulled her through. Boomstick: But wait a minute, I thought the Fu-Ma Kugi was used to slay demons, how didn't it one-shot Momiji? Wiz: Taki's Fu-Ma Kugi were unique and deadly weapons, but the only reason they were as powerful as they were was because they were enchanted with holy magic. Perfect for battling demons, only ok against everything else. 'Boomstick: And even though the Fu-Ma Kugi gave the weilder unlimited stamina, Momiji's expertise in dodges and sneak attacks came in handy. ' Wiz: There was also a significant speed difference. Taki once outran an explosive shockwave. Shockwaves travel at around 2000 mph, doubled the speed of sound. This places Taki's speed at around 2301 mph, or mach 2, a supersonic level. However, Momiji has been able to dodge attacks and travel short distances so fast that she leaves afterimages of herself, placing Momiji's speed at mach 5, or 3836 mph, at a hypersonic level. 'Boomstick: And while Taki could certainly take a beating and keep on going, Momiji has shown that she can survive pretty much everything Taki could think of, like the time she battled 2 tengus at once and won. Or she could always just, you know, regenerate her surface wounds with her ki. ' Wiz: Taki did have an advantage in stamina even without her Fu-Ma Kugi, but Momiji has been able to keep up with characters of similar stamina levels before, such as her master Ryu Hayabusa. 'Boomstick: Plus, Momiji spends pretty much every minute of everyday practicing her fighting skills, giving her enough knowledge on how to beat anyone like Taki. ' Wiz: Taki put up a good fight, but she couldn't beat Momiji's superior speed, weapons, and strength. 'Boomstick: Taki may have had soul, but Momiji was clearly of greater caliber. ' Wiz: The winner is Momiji. Trivia *The similarity between Momiji and Taki is that they are both kunoichis who dedicate their lives to purging the world of evil spirits. Poll Who would win? Momiji Taki Do you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card